


seeing red and nothing else

by Lil_Violence



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Violence/pseuds/Lil_Violence
Summary: A world where your soulmate is surrounded by color, growing more intense the more you notice.





	seeing red and nothing else

Blue

Otto hadn't really thought much of this color for most of his life. It was just a color. There was nothing about it to make him care much about it.

* * *

 

         As Awsten took his first step into school that morning, he saw a boy. This normally wouldn't have gotten his attention, but he could see that he was... red. he was radiating the color red. He looked on for a few seconds, before sending hopes that he was alright and heading on his way. He didn't think that he would really see much of the boy, but he knew that he would be able to recognize him immediately. As he made his way to his class, he decided he didn't want to put up with this today. He had decided that instead of going to at least his first period, he should take a visit to the park. And it seemed he wasn't the only one with this idea.

          When he arrived, he went to his favorite place in the park, the swings. The perfect place to clear his head. he sat down and started pumping his legs mindlessly, getting lost in the noises of cars passing by. After maybe 20 minutes of swinging, he decided to take a break to get some water, as the air rushing in and out of his mouth had dried up his throat. So he took a deep breath, waited to swing forward again, and jumped. he flew the way he always did, quickly and lacking grace, and was reasy to fall on his ass when he hit the ground. That made it a suprise when he did not hit the ground, but instead another human being.

"What the fuck!" he heard being yelled, as they both fell and hit the ground.

"Fuck! sorry about that." he responded, scrambling to get up on his feet, and off of the boy he was on.

          As he finally got back up on his feet, he got a good look at this boy. He was the boy from earlier, as made obvious by the red. The red now completely engulfing him, causing everything on and in the immediate vicinity to be tinted red. He looked him in the eyes for a few seconds, taking notice that he could see the brown throught the overwhelming red. The unknown red boy had been staring at him the whole time, as if he was the one surrounded by red.

"So... what brings you here?" The red boy asked, causing Awsten to jump a little before finally gathering his composure and giving an honest answer, not bringing up the red.

"Didn't want to put up with school. just came to the park." he responded, as the red spread around, causing the tan bark beneath them to become tinted the same way the boy was

"Cool. I saw you were on the swings, want to hang out there?" the unknown boy asked, the red continuing to spread

"Yeah, sure. just give me a minute to get some water"

     And off he went, getting himself a drink before coming back the familiar swings, which were now overtaken by the red. He took his seat on the swing next to the boy, and began to pump just like earlier. they were like this for a while, before Awsten finally got the nerve to ask what he had been wondering.

"Why are you red?"

"What?"

"Why is there red, like everywhere around you?"

"Why is there blue everywhere around you?"

"What? there's no blue."

"There is. but there's no red."

"This is weird. what's happening."

"I don't know. google it if you really care to learn."

"Fine."

     he pulled out his phone and opened the up the web browser, quickly typing in 'color surrounding boy i just met' and being met with a page full of results. Most didn't mean what he met, but one caught his eye. Soulmates, is what it said to be about. as he scrolled throught the page, he was uneasy. this boy couldn't be his soulmate, they had just met. But what he read said otherwise. 

**When you see your soulmate for the first time, they will be tinted a color. Once you notice, the color will grow more and more, causing them to become completely surrounded everywhere but the eyes. Your soulmate will also see color around you, functioning in the same way. The key to figuring out that they for sure are your soulmate is the eyes, which will remain their normal color.**

"Hey, what color are my eyes?" he asked, after putting away his phone.

"Ones blue, ones sort of greenish brown. why?" he took this information, and remembered seeing the other boys eyes earlier.

"This means... this means we're soulmates."

"holy shit"

"yeah. what color did you say i was again? blue?"

"Yeah. blue."

* * *

        Otto spent the rest of his time at the park that day, with the boy next to him. as they jumped from conversation to another, he found himself being surrounded by his new favorite color.

Blue

 


End file.
